


April 28, 2003

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26599012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''I'll suffer with you,''  Amos said to Supergirl as the injured father and daughter winced.





	April 28, 2003

I never created DC.

''I'll suffer with you,'' Amos said to Supergirl as the injured father and daughter winced after a recent battle.

THE END


End file.
